


Gwen Becomes a Meme

by So_u_like_pkmn



Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [4]
Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: A sprinkle of Daisy/Gwen, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gwen becomes TikTok famous, Gwen is Tired, I have done one of these before, Maybe - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, am i projecting?, author thinks she's funny, energy drinks, everyone is concerned, no beta we die like men, on accident, spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: In full view of the camera, Gwen cracked open the Red Bull and slammed all of it in one sitting.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson (Marvel Comics & Cartoons) & Gwen Stacy, Kamala Khan & Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Gwen Becomes a Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs for a while and I just haven't posted it, but I've gotten into a tiny Marvel Rising kick and decided I can post it now.

_ Doreen and Kamala were recording themselves doing some kind of internet dance in the kitchen of the Secret Warriors’ base. _

_ A very tired looking Gwen walked, more like stumbled, into the background. She grabbed a Red Bull out of the fridge and closed it. _

_ In full view of the camera, Gwen cracked open the Red Bull and slammed all of it in one sitting. _

* * *

Gwen had her face in her hands as the video ended.

“I’m a meme now. Five people in the last two hours have walked up to me with an energy drink and asked me to chug it.”

“And did you?” Riri asked, her amusement visible.

Gwen looked up. “Of course, free caffeine.”

“How are you not having a heart attack right now?” Rayshaun frowned.

“It’s a lot of energy swinging around New York, my powers accelerate my metabolism,” The spider hero shrugged. “Any kind of drug doesn’t stay in my system too long and my healing factor takes care of any damage. Why do you think I chug the stuff?”

“Trying for an early death?”

“As long as there are no secret identity problems,” Daisy spoke up, interrupting the incoming teenage joke about indeed craving death. “I don’t see any issues. I’m more worried about your health.”

Gwen waved off the concern. “I could drink hundreds of cans of the stuff in twenty minutes and only feels a buzz for a few seconds-”

“Is this something you’ve tested?” America asked in some kind of annoyed shock.

“-plus, again, my healing factor will fix everything in a few seconds.”

Daisy frowned. “If you’re sure…”

“Now that health and safety are over with!” Doreen leapt over the back of the couch and plopped herself beside Gwen. “I think we can do more! You could be an internet sensation!”

Gwen shook her head and stood up. “As great as it sounds. I already got a busy plate. I don’t need TikTok famous to be there too.”

* * *

Daisy watched in both horror and amazement as Gwen continued to pull out all kinds of energy drinks out of a large bag.

Their counter was half covered.

“How many people-”

“Too many at school,” Gwen sighed, setting the last one down. “I don’t know what to do with all of them. It’ll take me a few weeks to drink all of them and I’d feel bad throwing them away…”

“I won’t,” Daisy lifts up a garbage bag and sweeps a good chunk of the energy drinks into the bag.

Gwen snorted and busted out laughing, the leader paused in her work to watch the other girl laugh. Her own smile on her face.

“Pick out which ones you want ‘cause once they’re in the trash they are staying there.”

* * *

“A kid handed me a recipe of an energy drink mix that should, and I quote,  _ “Let me see through time” _ .”

Daisy snatched up the paper and crumbled it up. “Nope. Not happening.”

* * *

“Flash Thompson bet me twenty dollars that I couldn’t drink three energy drinks in two minutes.”

“And…?” Dante asked.

“I’m twenty dollars richer,” Gwen smirked.

Daisy’s facepalm was heard throughout the room.

* * *

Gwen took a slip of her hot coffee that she had picked up that morning while on the way to Saturday morning training, she frowned when she realized it was half empty. 

Glancing around the kitchen to make sure no one was there, she discreetly pulled out one of the smaller cans of Red Bull and popped the top off the coffee cup. She poured the energy drink into the coffee and quickly threw the can away, popping the top back on and taking a sip.

“Hey, Gwen.”

She jumped at the voice and spun around to see a smug looking America leaning against the kitchen doorway, drinking slowly from her coffee mug.

“Uhh, hey,” Gwen started sweating. “How much of that did you see?”

“Oh, I saw all of it.”

“...shit.”

* * *

Gwen looked up from her phone as she walked off the elevator, stopping when she noticed everyone was sitting on the couches looking at her. The words  _ 'INTERVENTION’  _ was on the holoscreen behind them.

“Gwen, please have a seat,” Rayshaun motioned to the empty recliner. “We need to discuss your caffeine addiction.” 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Part of Gwen wanted to laugh and the other part of her wanted to swing herself all the way to Canada and never come back.

“Gwen, please, we’re all worried,” Daisy stood up and walked over to her, a look of concern on her face. She took Gwen’s hands in her own.

The spider hero could see Doreen, Kamala, Riri, and America struggling to hide their laughter.

“Nope, no, no, nope. This isn’t happening,” Gwen walked backwards and waved her hands. “If this is happening I’m leaving.”

“This is happening, Gwen, we need to talk,” Riri forced herself to say in a very serious tone.

“I’m leaving.”

* * *

“How are you getting all the money for all your energy drinks anyway?” Kamala asked, squinting at her friend over her phone.

Gwen took a sip of water. “I’ve babysat for my dad’s coworkers if there's scheduling conflicts on night shifts for, like, several years.”

“How do you even fit that in?” She remembered the time Gwen listed off all her responsibilities. “Better question, how are you so functional?”

The spider hero laughed. “That’s the secret, I’m not functional at all. It just looks like that. I’m a mess.”

Kamala blinked, then nodded as she connected the dots. It makes sense.

* * *

After three weeks the meme died down and Gwen can now peacefully drink her energy drinks on sleepless nights of homework and nightmares.

Until another video was posted of her doing a perfect split...

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting onto Gwen? Mayhaps.


End file.
